


Lights, Camera, Action!

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Cock Ring, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eren Yeager, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, erejean - Freeform, jeaneren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Another shamelessly smutty one-shot-Eren hates working at his local movie theater, especially when he has to work alongside that awfully annoying horse-face Jean Kirstein, especially after that time where they were caught kissing in less than ideal circumstances. One tedious night where they wind up having to work alone together sees them heading off to film a movie of their own at Jean's place...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I took a small break from the Voltron fic I'm currently writing so I could write another fic for the AoT/SnK fandom, given how eagerly one reader was waiting for another fic for the Erejean pairing. Just another smutty one-shot, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading, and for hits, kudos and comments :)

Another day, another shift at the movie theater. Eren would've much, much rather been anywhere else than on a cramped and crappy bus to work, except for possibly work itself, and yet, here he was again. He couldn't wait for the fall semester at his community college to start again-at least then he'd have something else to do on weekend nights other than deal with whiny customers and come home smelling of popcorn. Today, though, there was no escaping that butter-drenched hell.

The bus groaned to a halt at the nearest stop-2 blocks away from the theater-and Eren slumped his way down the steps, bag full of bundled work clothes tossed back over his shoulder. He pulled his phone out of the pocket of his black skinny jeans and cursed when he saw the time-less than 10 minutes until his shift. Though Eren hated the place, he needed the job to get by until he got a loan refund in the fall and had already been late enough that one more time might be enough to see him fired. Eren snarled and swore angrily enough to earn several dirty looks from passers-by but he didn't care. Not when money for rent and groceries was at stake.

Eren dashed down the street, nearly toppled over a sour-faced old woman, almost ran straight into the back of some guy so huge he was practically a giant, and finally made it to the front doors of the Trost Cineplex with only a minute to spare. Above the doors to the tiny old theater, the marquee spelled out the names of the weekend's newest movies behind a veil of flickering old lightbulbs-the headliners were some mediocre action flick, a mindless-looking cartoon, a dull and dreary period drama and some shitty romantic comedy, a quartet of terrible viewing choices that would hopefully mean a smaller crowd than usual would be showing up tonight. Eren pushed open the double doors, their peeling red facade in desperate need of a new lick of paint, and sighed with relief as he saw not a single person hanging around the concession stand or the ticket booth.

"Ooh, ooh! Eren, 'bout time you got here!" Sasha, one of the two matinee-shift workers, called out happily from behind the counter, her words slightly muffled as she was helping herself to a jumbo tub of popcorn that she certainly hadn't paid for or taken with permission. "Was about to worry you weren't coming! You're in luck, too, Levi isn't here tonight, called out sick or something."

"Levi "Mr.Clean" Ackerman called out sick?" Eren said with a snort of disbelief. "Yeah, right, I doubt that. He's probably off playing cards with Hange and Erwin again. Thank god, though, I bet he'd chew my head off if he knew how close to being late I was again." Eren may have thought the tiny assistant manager was hot as hell-Eren had known he was bisexual for a while but it hadn't really hit him until he'd met the attractive assistant manager that he felt a strange mix of admiration and fear of-but he really didn't feel like working another night with such an exacting, exasperating boss as the diminutive assistant manager. "Mind holding on for a moment so I can go get changed?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasha took another huge heap of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth with such force that her cheeks looked like the acorn-filled jowls of a chipmunk. "You've got concessions as soon as I leave, Connie's got the ticket booth for the next two hours then he's out of here, too. We might stick about a bit to watch the period drama, it's fun to see Connie get all weepie over that crap."

Eren smirked as Sasha snorted and hooted at Connie's muffled response of "Shut up!" from behind the doors of the cramped little ticket booth. "Ok, then, Sasha. Um, if Levi's not in tonight and there's no other management on staff, am I going to get any help at all tonight? I wouldn't put it past the boss to schedule me alone on a Friday but I'm really, really hoping you're going to say otherwise." 

Under his breath, Eren whispered "Please be Mikasa, please be Mikasa". Part of the reason Eren had started working here was to try and be closer to his ex-girlfriend, hoping there'd be any way of winning her back. Unfortunately for him, she had somehow managed to schedule all her shifts opposite of his so far this summer. Eren could take the hint and had decided against pursuing her any further-still, he would like the chance to get to work with her at least once. Perhaps tonight...

"Yeah, you're working with someone," Sasha muttered as she chowed down on one of the Cineplex's crappy hot dogs, slathered in a thick layer of ketchup-the only way to make them palatable. Between the popcorn, the hot dog, some soggy french fries and what looked to be three trays of nachos dripping with fake cheese sauce, Sasha was an expert at juggling multiple foods at once and yet never gained an ounce; Eren had no idea how she did it. "Hang on, let's see, should be beneath the counter, schedule, schedule...no, those are spare tickets, the flashlight, a half-eaten box of Raisinettes-ooh, wonder where'd they gone-ah, here it is! Yeah, you've got one other person on with you tonight-your favorite person, Eren, hehehehe...."

Eren's hands clenched into fists and his teeth began to grind together almost immediately. "Fuck me. Jean's on tonight?"

"Yep yep yep!" Sasha giggled, leaning over the counter so she could poke Eren in the chest. "You two going to sneak about in the last showing and make out again? Hook up maybe, even?"

"Damn it, Sasha, that was one time!" Eren's angry, shaken voice went from mildly deep to almost a squeak. "We were both drunk that night we kissed and you know it! I can't stand the sight of that horse-faced fuck-face and I would never hook up with him, sober or drunk. I can barely stand working with the guy let alone do anything like that again."

"You sure? You did just call him a fuck-face right then. I take it you want to fuck his face or vice-versa?"

"Enough, Sasha!" Connie called out from behind the ticket booth doors. "I've got a couple of customers coming up! Also, the thought of those two doing it is enough to make my brain curdle-nothing homophobic or anything, just can't believe anyone would ever want to get with Jean. It's too horrible to even contemplate..."

"All right, you two," Eren grunted, hoping Sasha didn't notice the blush on his face or how red his ears had turned. "I'm going to get changed, we're going to work, and there's to be no more talk of this? Understand?" The lobby grew quiet. 'Please?"

"Ok, Eren," Sasha sighed, blowing her tongue out at him and straightening her bow tie and vest. "You're no fun. Perhaps I should mention to Levi next time he's on schedule that you clocked in late today..."

"Please, please, don't, I'll go clock in, get changed, then bring down some replacement nacho cheese so you don't have to. Deal?"

Sasha shrugged then fixed her face into a frozen, fraudulent smile as the customers wandered into the concessions area. "Hi! Welcome to the Trost Cineplex, how can I help you folks today?"

Eren sighed as he left Sasha be, punched in at the cranky old timeclock (which beeped angrily at him in return; fortunately, it wasn't broken today for once), then popped into the bathroom to change out of his black skinny jeans and tank-top-the same shade of green as his eyes-and into his crisp white dress shirt, black vest and pants and red bow-tie. His name-badge hung crooked on the lapel of his vest as it always did-Eren had never been able to fix the damn thing-but, otherwise, he looked fine and ready for work as he looked at himself in the cracked old restroom mirror. He just hoped none of the customers coming in tonight would notice how worn out he looked around the eyes. This summer had not been kind to him at all and staying up late every night to work here, something that hadn't bothered him at all in high school, was starting to take its toll. Still, it beat working at any of the local fast food places or the mall or the much bigger, much more crowded and chaotic multiplex movie theater there. Trost Cineplex was far from perfect but it was quiet and quaint and only a mild pain in the ass compared to the rest.

A minute later, Eren found himself swearing and shouting as he opened the door to the concessions supply prep room and found several of the jars of nacho cheese sauce had fallen from their shelf and splattered all over the prep table. Five minutes in and he already had a massive mass on his hands to clean. Grumbling and growling and cursing whoever it was that had invented nacho cheese in the first place, Eren grabbed some paper towels and sanitizer, got on his knees with his back to the door and began to mop up the sticky, radioactive yellow globby mess. A minute later, he heard soft footsteps approach, soon followed by an obnoxious chuckle he knew all too well.

"Well well well, looks like someone got a little excited working up here," Jean said, sighing and shaking his head as he looked down at Eren's scowling face and the puddle of impossibly un-cheese-like goo pooling around his hands. He ran a hand through his short light brown hair and gave Eren one of those infamously weird smirks of his that could turn an almost handsome face into a mildly macabre mask. "You know this room's supposed to be for prepping food, not for jerking off breaks."

"Shut up, Horse-face," Eren snapped. "It's just nacho cheese sauce and you know it, you sick freak. Besides, I'm not like you, I use my breaks to text, not play with myself 'cause no one else ever will."

"Ha! Says the guy who had my tongue down his throat a couple months back," Jean said with a grin. He placed his foot on Eren's backside and moved it back and forth in a manner that suggested either caressing or kicking was about to occur. "I may have been drunk that night but I remember it well, how you begged me to kiss you because you were so devastated over losing Mikasa, how you wanted me to fuck you so badly but I, a good and noble young man, would not take advantage of you in such a state once I realized you were just as inebriated as I-"

"Jean, you're an asshole and you can shut the fuck up right now or my fist will shut you up instead," Eren said simply. He really, really didn't want to be reminded of that night and wished everyone who worked here would stop bringing it up whenever they felt like teasing him. He'd kiss and fuck another guy if the chance ever came up, gladly, but to have had his first kiss with a guy be with the horse-faced freak he'd hated since middle school? Eren still couldn't bear the shame. "Listen, we have to get through this shift by ourselves until after midnight without killing each other. Think you can manage that?"

"Sure, of course I can. Can you?" Jean removed his foot, side-stepped Eren, and grabbed another jar of cheese that hadn't randomly exploded. "After all, you're the one who's always a little bundle of rage and energy like you're about ready to beat someone to a pulp. Or like you're about to go into heat." Jean laughed as Eren launched several choice swears and a small unopened plastic jar of sliced jalapenos at him. "Come on, Eren, no need to be so harsh. You know my needling and teasing doesn't really mean a thing, it's just so much fun to see you get angry. Besides, you really want to spend a whole night with someone you're pissed off at?"

"God, no," Eren mumbled as he mopped up the last of the spilled cheese and got off of the floor, closer to Jean's stupid smirk but farther away from the cracked and peeling linoleum that smelled of years of food mishaps despite all the mopping and cleaning. For once, Jean's face was an improvement over something. "Here, let's go get some non-spilled cheese down to Sasha and actually get started for the night. I take it you're ushering whenever you're not on the booth?"

"Yep. Such a grand way to spend Friday nights, cleaning up soggy bits of food and asking for tickets from grumpy asshats who clearly snuck in through the back door." Jean snickered and tousled Eren's short dark brown hair as they headed down the corridor, which earned the taller boy yet another death glare. "Oh well, if its a slow night, we can take a seat and throw some popcorn at the screens, make fart noises during any weepy serious romantic bits-you know, the usual." Jean licked his lips and a hopeful expression appeared upon his face as he started down the stairs, careful to avoid the canisters of CO2 that were used in the soda dispenser machines. "Hell, if you want, we could, ah, always get back to where we left off last time-"

Eren nearly had to clean yet another nacho cheese mess as he almost dropped the jar in disbelief. "The fuck?! What, you actually really want to-"

"Shut up, Eren, it was just me trying to tease you some more," Jean said with a snort of derision, casually waving a hand. Eren frowned at his co-worker. He knew the guy was gay, had known since tenth grade when it became common knowledge at the time that Jean and Marco Bott were dating (to the dismay/delight of many girls who found Marco to be sweet and handsome), but he'd never suspected Jean might actually have a crush on him. Was that was this was? It would explain a lot of the teasing and taunting Jean aimed his way, as well as the several blurry minutes of kissing that one night. Eren had thought it was only their bizarre little competitive streak and the bottle of amaretto they'd stolen from Jean's dad's liquor cabinet that had been behind that strange night. Was there perhaps something more there?

If there was, well, Eren didn't care. Bi or not, he would never, ever get with a guy like Jean, not in a thousand years.

Several hours later, Eren was ready to change his mind. An evening with Jean-hell, an entire week with Jean-would be better than the nightmare that was dealing with families who wanted to see a movie on a Friday night that had played out everywhere else and was incredibly cheap here.

His eye twitched as he handed out tub after tub of popcorn smeared in greasy butter, his feet grew sore as he ran back and forth to change soda bags and attempt to untie the tangle of tubes leading between them and the dispensers, his nostrils flared as he had to take a whiff of the condiments to make sure they were all clean and proper for customer consumption (not that he'd care too much if a few of them were poisoned, particularly the people who tried to buy $10 worth of stuff with a $100 bill.) Connie and Sasha soon took off, though not after spending some time together watching the weepy period piece drama (Connie came out of the theater dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief, Sasha came out while making kissy faces at Eren, which made him blush hard and nearly bite his tongue.) The crowd soon began to dwindle for the evening and before Eren knew it, his break time had come round at last.

"Don't take too fucking long," Jean grumbled as Eren let out a whoop of triumph and leaped over the concession counter. "You get that ass of yours back here the moment the time clock strikes 8pm and no later. The movies switch twenty minutes later so I'll need your help for the intermission rush."

"Fine, fine, whatever." Eren turned around and flipped Jean off with both hands, glad there were no customers in the lobby lest any of them complain. "We both know you only want my ass back here 'cause you enjoy looking at it so much!"

"Fuck you, Jaeger," Jean said with a mild, mirthless laugh, his eyes not leaving Eren all the same.

"Yeah, I know you want to but it's not going to happen!" Eren shouted as he leaped up to touch the top of the door frame and ran up the stairs laughing, ignoring Jean's insults. Eren scrambled up the stairs to the break room, happy at last to have some time away from the tedium of the lobby, and sat down with his feet propped up on the table while he microwaved some Hot Pockets. He pulled out his phone to check what texts may have awaited him the past few hours and nearly threw the thing across the room once he realized he'd forgotten to charge it. Well, fuck, now what was he supposed to do?

Jean's smirking face and his quip about jerking off breaks popped into Eren's mind and he suddenly found himself mildly horny. Hell, more than mildly horny-Eren hadn't been laid in a while and it had been a good while since the last time he'd masturbated, at least two days. Normally, if he were to pop a boner at work, he'd just go off to the bathroom and have a quick wank or otherwise ignore the problem until he got home. Now, though, with no one else working that night and with no camera in the breakroom, mischievous thoughts began to enter Eren's mind, arousing thoughts that wouldn't leave him be. Working at a movie theater was far from a sexy job but Eren couldn't help but have such thoughts when he was surrounded by such tedium, when he was so near Jean and that annoyingly stupid smirk of his...

Eren took one look outside the breakroom to make sure no one was coming up the stairs, took another look out the other door to make absolutely certain no one was in the manager's office, then sat down, let a hiss of air escape out from between his lips, and began to unbutton and unzip his pants. He shoved his trembling hand down beneath the red waistband of his low-rise black briefs and moaned as the warmth of his hand met the warmth of his suddenly erect cock. Eren pulled his pants and underwear down slightly further, ignoring the microwave's shrill and incessant beeping and the slightly cold feel of the chair now cradling his naked ass, then began to stroke at his shaft and rub his thumb over the reddened, engorged head of his throbbing dick. He chewed his lip, closed his eyes, shuddered as he moved his hand up and down and dared to move a couple of fingers from his other hand towards his asshole. Though Eren would've much rather thought about the several nights of passion he and Mikasa had enjoyed back when they were dating, Eren couldn't help but think of his most recent encounter, of that night where he and Jean had sloppily messed out, drunk enough to do something stupid but not drunk enough to forget it. Eren didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking of Jean while he jerked off when he wanted nothing to do with him but think of him he did. 

He began stroking himself faster and faster and fingering himself harder and harder. Eren began to let out a little cry and before he knew it he said, rather surprisingly, "Oh, fuck me, Jean! Fuck!"

"What was that?" Jean said a moment later from the hallway, having headed upstairs so stealthily that Eren hadn't heard him. "Did you call Eren-holy fuck, what the hell?!"

"Shit shit shit!" Eren shouted, thankfully not coming all over himself as he'd thought he would. He began to hike up his pants, face turning as red as the ketchup on the counter downstairs, and clumsily redid his belt, hoping all the pressure of his masturbating wouldn't lead to him messily ejaculating in his pants. "Jean, it's not what it looks like-"

"I come upstairs to get you back off of your break, find you with your hand around your cock-in the break room, no less-and calling my name and you say that this isn't what it looks like?" Jean snorted and smiled as he looked Eren up and down. "Well, it seems you're the one who wants my attention. Eren fucking Jaeger wants me to fuck him up his tight little-"

"Jean, please," Eren breathed, his chest rising and falling, "please, please don't tell anyone about this. I can't get fired, not now, I didn't think anyone would come up here-"

"Well, you certainly didn't," Jean said, laughing at his own joke. "Though you might come later, if I have any say."

"Huh?"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything after work except maybe playing some games and crashing," Jean said with a shrug. "And I won't tell on you regardless of how you plan on spending your evening after the shift's done-you're not the only one who's jerked off at work out of boredom, after all. Still, if you, ah, are so eager for some action, you're welcome to come by my place afterwards. I, uh, kind of did mean it when I said I wouldn't mind picking up where we left off last time..."

It was Eren's turn to smirk. "So you really do have the hots for me, huh? What about me turns you on so much, eh?" Eren moved closer to Jean and began to speak with a ridiculously silly, teasing affectation. "My dashing good lucks? My gorgeous green eyes and fine abs and tight ass, huh? What, Jean, no stupid little comments for me, huh? I don't make you swoon with desire?"

Jean pushed Eren away. "Your breath smells like nacho cheese and stale popcorn, Jaeger, go chew some Trident or something." Jean rolled his eyes. "if anything, I think I'd like to fuck you just to get you to shut up. My nice big cock in your mouth should do the trick."

"Pfft, I bet it's not that big. You've got a big mouth, that's for sure, but a big cock-?"

"Bigger than yours, I can tell you that from the little show you just gave me," Jean said with a cruelly twisted grin, his eyes looking downwards to the tent still popping up in Eren's pants. "And yours isn't exactly small, either. Trust me on this, you'll find out soon enough-that is, if you want to..."

Eren didn't know what to say. On the one hand, this was Jean he was talking about, Jean fucking Kirstein, asshole extraordinaire. On the other hand, Eren was bored, horny and someone was willing to relieve him of both of those unwanted sensations. How could he turn down someone who actually wanted to fuck him when he'd spent so much time pursuing someone who didn't want anything to do with him any more? It wouldn't make any sense, that was for sure. Eren swallowed, wondering if he'd regret this later but knowing, right now, that this he shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, almost literally in Jean's case...

He scratched at his neck and tried his hardest to look away from Jean's yearning, hungry gaze, aware how much he was likely blushing. "Um, yeah, sure, why not?"

"Uh, um, all right then. Cool." Jean looked away, possibly even more awkward than Jean felt, and headed back to the stairs. "Here, finish those damn Hot Pockets of yours and get down here and help me, will you? The film's about to end and we've got one more showing. After that, you're mine."

"Ooh, aren't we acting all manly and tough," Eren hooted. As soon as Jean left him, Eren sat back and realized how fast his heart was beating. Oh god, were they really going to this tonight?

A couple hours later, Eren found out that, indeed, they were. The customers from the last movie had left for the night, the popcorn butter canisters were emptied and cleaned, all the candy was locked up and the evening's cash deposit taken care of, every single surface wiped down and swept. Eren had changed out of his uniform and back into his skinny jeans, tank top and dark blue beanie, had clocked out, and had almost left, forgetting what Jean had asked him, only for a hand to fall on his shoulder as he headed for the doorway.

"Eren," Jean said simply. He was dressed in a blue-and-white striped v-neck t-shirt and tight khaki pants, looking so much more like the annoying preppie he pretended to be outside of work and yet Eren strangely found him somewhat attractive looking right then. perhaps it was the light spilling in to the dark lobby from the streets or perhaps it was just Eren's hormones hijacking his brain. Whatever the case, Jean's simple saying of his name combined with his look right then was surprisingly turning Eren on. 'Let's go."

"O-Okay," Eren said, still in disbelief that he was willingly going back to Jean's place to spend the night, to get fucked by a guy he could barely tolerate, let alone went wobbly in the knees for. Well, stranger things had happened to Eren before. And for all he knew, Jean was actually incredible in bed. There was only one way to find out so Eren let his hormones and his curiosity take the lead and soon he found himself in Jean's car, at Jean's apartment, and at last, in Jean's bed...

"Finally," Jean said with a grunt of delight as he pulled Eren towards him and began to mash their mouths together so fast, so hard that Eren barely had time to let out a squeak of surprise, let alone breathe. Eren felt like fighting back, as he did with everything in life, but instead, he found himself grabbing Jean's arms and pulling him closer, letting the taller boy grind against him, letting their lips lock and work round and round as they settled down onto the squishy, squeaky mattress of Jean's hastily-made bed. Wet smacking sounds filled the room as the two theater workers continued kissing and demanding more of each other's mouths, their shaky hands moving across and under their shirts, fumbling fingers tracing circles and lines up and down each other's torsos, pinching and teasing at nipples, charting smooth arcs across the uncharted and undiscovered territories of their bodies . Jean moved his mouth away from Eren's face and down his neck, his lips, tongue and teeth leaving little marks as he nipped at Eren's soft flesh. Eren gasped and grunted as Jean moved all over Eren's collarbone then let out a confused "Huh?" as Jean pulled away and barked a laugh.

"I just had an evil little idea," Jean chuckled, pulling his shirt off as he moved away and exposing a lean, pale-skinned torso, his nipples perky and pink. "We work together at a movie theater, right? So we should totally make a movie of our own..."

Eren, who had begun to pull off his own green tank top and was now likewise shirtless, almost jumped off of the bed. "Whoa whoa, what?! Why were you thinking that?!"

"I dunno. The thought just came to me. I've never made a sex tape before though I did do a little recording of me jacking off before..."

"Why am I not surprised?" Eren said, throwing his hands up in the air. "You would do that, wouldn't you? Bet you watch it when you get lonely and need to get hard, don't you? If you had a clone of yourself, I bet the two of you would fuck, I can just see it now..."

"You keep that smart and sassy little mouth of yours running, Eren, I'll have to shut it up for you," Jean said with a wicked grin as he stood up and shed his pants and navy blue boxer briefs, his long, hard cock practically standing at attention as he unleashed it. Eren grumbled as he saw it was indeed longer than his though Eren would wager his was thicker. "Now, Eren, while I get the webcam ready, why don't you strip for me, huh? I kinda prefer doing all of this naked at the get-go, if you don't mind..."

"You really are going to record this, aren't you?" Eren shook his head and did as Jean asked, stripping down to his low-rise black briefs, earning a wolf-whistle and a snorting laugh from Jean. "Shut up, Jean, you like it, you know you do, I look good in them..."

"Sorry, it's just that I didn't know any guys still wore those unless they were strippers or Europeans or so gay they make me look straight..."

"If this were an 80's movie, it'd be a lot more common to see guys in briefs," Eren grumbled as he shrugged off his underwear and let loose his own cock. "Practically all of them wore them back then and lots of guys still wear them now so shut up. Anyway, you look even more ridiculous with that cock of yours bobbing up and down like that..."

"That's because it's waiting for you to suck it, Eren," Jean said sharply, his voice a low rumble in his throat, his eyes narrow slits brimming with lust beneath thin eyebrows. "OK, webcam's going now, time to get rolling-lights, camera, action! Now, Eren, you want to come here and see what used to drive Marco so wild before he moved away, Eren?"

"Nah, why don't you suck me first?" Eren replied as he fondled his own cock and felt it grow harder and harder. The two of them moved about one another in a circle, their weird little interaction being recorded for any and all people of the Internet to see, and at last Jean made a move and leapt at Eren, pushing him down onto the bed and the pillows and pinning him against the wall. "If you don't want to do this, Eren, you can back out now...if not, I'm going to move on in..."

Eren's chest rose up and down at such a fast pace he felt like he'd take off into space. He remembered his words to Sasha earlier about how he'd never hook up with Jean, how he wouldn't want his first time with a guy to be with this poor excuse for a guy and yet, here he was, driven here by morbid curiosity and a need to find something to take his mind off of the tedium of a long summer spent at a miserable job. What was wrong with him? He'd always had a thing for antagonism, for fighting, perhaps that was why he was here? Regardless of how he felt about Jean, he did feel something for the guy-not quite hatred, definitely not fondness or yearning, but certainly something. Enough so that, now that he was at the moment of choosing, he knew what his answer would be.

"I don't know if you can handle me or not, Jean," Eren spat back with a salty smile, "but if you want to try, go right ahead." Eren wriggled his hand out from Jean's grip and grabbed at his long, hard cock, surprised at how good Jean felt in his hand, and pulled it towards his mouth. "Here, let me give you a hand with that. Or, rather, a mouth."

Jean gasped as Eren pulled the throbbing cock into his mouth and took to it wholeheartedly, bobbing up and down and along the shaft, running his lips slowly and softly as he sucked at the head, nibbling gently along the underside and letting his tongue roam and swirl about Jean's tightened balls and reaching under slightly to suck at his taint. Jean began to pant and whimper as Eren moved his mouth practically everywhere around Jean's groin, his hands reaching around to grab at Jean's buttcheeks and pull them apart so he could wriggle a finger into Jean's ass. A hand batted away at Eren's exploring fingers a moment later and Jean practically growled at him.

"No no no, Eren," Jean chided him, "I always, always top. If I want attention there, I'll let you know. But for know, hnnnh, just keep sucking away until I'm ready to take you..."

Eren yanked Jean's cock out of his mouth right then and there and began to stroke his own cock vigorously, almost as repudiation for Jean's arrogant assertion. "Oh yeah? What if I want to be the one that tops, you ever think of that?"

Jean began to pump away at his dick, waving it in Eren's face like a fishing rod searching for a bite. "Pfft, you wish. Like you could top me with that little frame of yours. I mean, you've got a killer body, all compact and hot as hell, but you've got nothing on me..."

"You sure about that?' Before Jean could say anything, Eren grabbed at his leg and pulled his lover for the evening down to the bed, toppling Jean in a breathless instant and straddling his waist, smacking his cock along Jean's belly and reaching behind him to grab at Jean's rampant penis, earning a gasp from Jean as he grabbed and stroked. "See, I can top you well enough-"

Jean pushed back and flipped Eren around so that a moment later, they'd reversed their situation once more. Someone in the apartment downstairs banged what was likely a broom against the floor beneath them but they both paid it no notice. Jean's face was reddening like his cock and his brow was lined with sweat, a wanton, leering grin spreading across his face. "I don't think so, Eren. Thanks for the wrestling show, though, I'm sure that it looks great on camera. Here, tell you what, let's compromise-you know about power-bottoming, right?"

Eren gulped and nodded. He'd seen it in enough porn films and it always looked like a wild ride, a difficult position to attempt but worth it.

"Good. Here, move back a bit and let me get you ready then, you bastard. I'll fuck you so hard you'll wish...well, you'll enjoy it, that's for sure."

"If your fucking's as bad as that line delivery, I don't know about that," Eren said with a waving of hands as Jean pushed him back up into the pillows, stretched his legs and cheeks apart and revealed his puckered entrance to the camera and to Jean's hormone-addled face and body. Jean stood up, his heavy cock swinging back and forth like a sword as he moved towards his dresser, and the taller guy grinned as he pulled out not only a bottle of lube but a stretchy little white ring with a tiny button on top as well.

"Is...is that a cock ring?!" Eren said, startled as Jean got on his knees, moved his face up towards Eren's ass, and began to move his mouth and tongue about his cheeks and into the cleft of his ass, the touch of skin to skin and breath along the tiny hairs around his asshole feeling incredibly good. "Damn it, ahhh, Jean, answer me..."

"It's a cock ring, all right," Jean said in between licks and laps of his tongue into Eren's tight hole. "A vibrating cock ring, no less. If that's too much for you..."

"A vibrating cock ring on my first time with a guy-sure, why not?" Eren said with a moaning laugh, his voice turning almost to a cry as Jean's rimming began to grow more and more intense, his tongue and mouth making popping, sucking sounds as he moved in and out of his asshole, occasionally reaching up to nibble at his balls or at his shaft. "God, were you like this with Marco, too? So demanding and, ahhh, damn kinky?"

"Oh, I was far, far worse with Marco, believe me," Jean said as he gave Eren's ass a good, hard smack. Eren jumped and cried out and Jean gave him another smack for good measure. "And if you want kinky, I can give you kinky. This is nothing."

"I, I'm good," Eren breathed as Jean removed his tongue and replaced it with lubed-up fingers. Jean slid them in slowly and tenderly for a minute, surprising given how he had treated Eren so far, then began to push and prod and poke faster, harder, thrusting and stretching and Eren could barely think straight given the pressure and sensation he was feeling inside of him as he kept bouncing and bucking and arching upwards, his stiffened cock stabbing at the air. At last, after a short eternity of waiting, Jean stopped fingering him, gave his reddened bottom several more sharp, short slaps, got onto the bed, lay back against the pillows next to Eren, and waved his hand over at him with one hand, fondling his cock with the other while putting on the tight little ring. "Come on, Eren, I haven't got all day here. No wonder the movies at work take forever to start when you run the projection room, you move so slowly..."

"Fuck you, Jean," Eren mumbled as he got off the bed, his ass already feeling sore and good beyond belief and yet ready and willing to take more, and went over to straddle Jean.

"I'm afraid it's the other way around, Eren," Jean murmured as he reached down, flicked on his cock ring, and began to sigh and groan as his tremors clearly ran up and down his erection. "Oooh, yes, oh, that's so good...and it'll be even better inside of you...come on, over here..."

Eren's heart pounded faster and faster as Jean continued to finger him and helped lower Eren down into a squatting position so his ass could take in his cock. A sharp yelp leapt from Eren's throat as the sharp feeling of a cock head began to enter and wriggle into his entrance. Several minutes of struggle and shifting followed as they figured out the best rhythm and speed at which to fuck and soon Eren felt ready to take off into the sky. The two of them grunted and gasped as Jean flowed into Eren, cock into hole, flesh against flesh making thwapping, thrumming noises that drowned out the whirring of Jean's computer as it filmed their carnal activities. Jean sat up a bit more, pulled Eren closer, grabbed at his exposed cock and stroked him as he pounded and slammed away at Eren from underneath. Eren had always wondered what this would feel like and though there was pain, there was pleasure, too, the sweet pleasure of struggle and eventual release, which made sense given who he was with. Eren moaned and moaned and spat swears at Jean as they continued to fuck, faster and harder, so hard that Eren felt like iron rods were shooting up his spine. The vibrating ring at the base of Jean's shaft didn't help, either, given how tight it made the intruding cock and the little buzzing, tingling jolts it made on the edge of his hole.

"Please, Jean, please," Eren gasped out, " a, a different position...hnnn..."

"You, uh, you sure?" Jean said between grunts. Eren nodded. "Here, then, get off, I'll finish you from behind...Fuck, you're so tight, so good, I don't want to stop..."

Eren obliged, slid off of Jean ina way that made him feel chills run down his spine, then cried out as Jean pushed him down onto the bed, shoved his cheeks apart, and began to pound at him anew, only this time while Eren tried his best to rest of his hands and knees. Eren swayed back and forth and his vision went kind of funny as he felt Jean slam and thrust into him over and over again until at last he'd had more than he felt he could ever take. Eren reached down to finish himself off but Jean smacked away his hand once more.

"I'll take care of that, Eren," Jean grunted. "Just you, ahh, wait, hnnn, hnnn, ahhhh, oh my god, oh fuck..."

Eren let out a little high-pitched shriek as a warm, wet rush filled him up his ass and then spattered across his cheeks as Jean pulled out at last and finished ejaculating all over him, smacking his cock repeatedly all over his soft, sore bottom. Eren collapsed and found only a second to breathe before Jean turned him over again and began to pump away fervently at his needy cock.

"You liked this, Eren, huh? You want me to finish you so you explode even more than me, hmmm?"

"Enough with the fucking dirty talk and just do it already, Jean," Eren nearly snarled, desperate for release. Jean obeyed his command and with several quick flicks of his thumb against his head, he brought him to climax, releasing both a mighty spurt of sticky white semen and an explosive orgasmic groan from Eren's mouth. The two of them lay there for a minute, sticky, sore messes, both of their gazes turning from each other to the blaring light of the webcam in Jean's computer, their chests rising and falling, their minds and bodies both flush with the sweet aftereffects of release. And then, the moment of silence over, they both collapsed into one another and began to laugh.

"Oh my god, oh my god," Eren said, trying so hard to breathe. 'We...we actually did that...with a camera and, and everything...Jean, you ridiculous asshole..."

"No, you're the ridiculous asshole...an amazing asshole, so tight, so fuckable," Jean muttered, lazily smacking Eren's butt again. "You just wait till the next time we close up the theater, then we can see this on, on the big screen..."

Eren snorted and felt his eyes widen with disbelief. "No way, you wouldn't..."

"Yeah, I would, I've done it before." Jean flicked a finger at one of Eren's nipples and laughed at his tiny gasping moan of a response. "So, you in? Next Friday, we close together alone, have some fun watching ourselves in the theater and then, perhaps, come back here and make a sequel?"

"Why would we want to do that? Sequels are never as good as the originals."

"So you thought this was good, then?" Jean said, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at Eren with another stupid smirk. God, Eren hated that smirk so much, he wanted to lean on up and kiss it away.

Eren shrugged, pulled Jean's face towards his, whispered, "3 1/2 out of 4 stars," and gave him another kiss. "I didn't care much for the director and the build-up was a bit rushed but the ending was amazing and it was a wild ride from start to finish. Perhaps a sequel is in order after all."

"Hmm, maybe we can start on making it right away." Jean moved onto Eren, running his hands up and down and bringing their cocks together for a good rub, and they continued well into the night, making enough sequels for an entire series and a few shorts that would have easily sold well in a direct-to-video format. If they had so chose. Instead, they kept it all to themselves, an audience of two.

(Well, three, if you counted the time Sasha snuck a peek and had a rollicking good time laughing her ass off. But they never did find that out.)

*****

FIN


End file.
